Tyler
Tyler (The Jock Who Got Better ) was a contestent on Total Drama Undead.He is currently on the Killer Zombies. In Welcome to the scariest camp EVER! Tyler was the 12th camper to.He got off the boat by doing 4 flips and landing on his feet.Everyone exept Noah was impressed and made friends quickly.Even though every girl flirted with him and he flirted back he seemed to have a specific interest in Lindsay although he only flirted with everyone because he felt sorry for them of him not liking them back the same way. Tyler was the first to use the confessional saying that the camp was alright and that he was going to win for sure.His best friends were shown to be everyone on his team and he was possibly friends with Izzy due to saving her when she fell off the boat and almost drowned.Tyler was happy with his team and saying that they weren't going to lose and they would be winners.Due to Tyler's friendly attitude his team made him captain. In Horryfing Horrors he revealed in the confessional that he wasnt interested in any girl however when he spoke Lindsays name he drifted off about her.He revealed that his fear were eels.For his challenge he had to swim in a pool full of eels.He was successful but later got many electric shocks.In another confession Tyler was confused that all the girl cheered for him and he had turned them down. In Stop!Hammer Time ! He made an enemy with Geoff because Bridgette was attracted to him but she was dating Geoff. Geoff told Tyler to back away from Bridgette but Tyler replied saying he had no interest in her at all and Geoff told him he would be watcing him.He was one of the many campers who was confused when Chris said that the next challenge wouldn't be a horror one.He,DJ and Geoff were the only ones who hit the bell.He looked humiliated when Noah missed the bell and hit his face on the pole.He voted off Noah that night and was the first one to get the chewing eyeballs. As revealed in Terryfieng Tales of Doom! Tyler used to be bad at sports but got better after years of training.He made another enemy Trent who had a crush on Lindsay but Lindsay had a crush on Tyler.He managed to scare Trent with his story which made everyone laugh.In the confessional he said that Lindsay was starting to grow on him.He was shocked when Owen got voted off. In X-Scream Torture! Tyler was awake all night wondering about if he would pick a girl.His final two choices were Heather and Lindsay and almost chose Heather until he questioned himself if that would be the right thing to do.He looked at Lindsays picture and chose her after much thought.He told her next morning and she was overjoyed but told her he needed to think about it first.Tyler was knocked out and when he woke up he was in a machine which would hurt him repeatley.He went for hourst without saying anything in which Chris told him he had immunity for winning.He told Duncan he had to go and probably was that night making him angry.He was satisfied when Duncan was eliminated but looked worried when Duncan pushed Cody into the water which Tyler saved him from.